


Rythme quaternaire

by Aledane



Series: Omertà angst fest [1]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Fluff, Suicidal Thoughts, absolutely none, they're fucking miserable
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane
Summary: Bohort et le fantôme, une valse immobile.(Ne fait de sens que dans le contexte du chapitre 73 de la fic L'Omertà de yvain)
Relationships: Bohort/Léodagan (Kaamelott)
Series: Omertà angst fest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987735
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Rythme quaternaire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yvain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [L’Omertà](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178783) by [yvain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvain/pseuds/yvain). 



> This is what yy20 gets when he sends me angsty fanarts in the middle of the night.

Il prend son café noir, serré jusqu’à l’os, dans des verres de plastique blancs qui plient trop facilement pour offrir la moindre catharsis. Les paquets de sucre et de lait en poudre restent sagement à leur place dans la boite communautaire ‒ Bohort aime le café pour son amertume et ce n’est pas le changement de commissariat qui va changer ses habitudes.

« Comment tu peux boire ça ? » grimace Léodagan, assis sur son bureau, un genou frôlant la toute nouvelle plaque où est gravé le mot _commissaire_. « On m’a fait avaler moins pire pour me torturer. Et tu le sais, j’t’ai raconté l’histoire. »

« Tu es mort, tu n’as pas de goût. » l’informe Bohort du ton las qu’il réserve à ces heures du petit matin où il épluche les dossiers en retard, courbé sur le papier pour ne pas regarder le spectre qui lorgne par-dessus son épaule.

« Dis ça à ton subconscient. » ricane-t-il.

Le deuil est un contrat que Bohort a signé sans lire les petits caractères ‒ sans doute qu’il aurait dû, mais qu’est-ce que ça aurait changé, au final ? Le lit serait toujours vide, l’appartement toujours silencieux, et le monde serait toujours en train de tourner un peu trop vite, un peu trop fort, et pourtant trop lentement.

Alors oui, s’il s’était penché un peu plus en détail sur l’article 8, alinéa 4 de la Loi des Corps Morts en Marche, il aurait vu la petite clause insignifiante qui stipule que _les fantômes n’ont pas meilleur lieu à hanter que la tête de ceux qui restent_. Peut-être.

Il aurait signé quand même, de toute façon. Ce n’est pas le genre d’offre qu’on peut refuser.

* * *

Le fantôme parle. Ses mots ont des douceurs que Bohort a peur d’examiner. Il ne sait pas où s’arrêtent les souvenirs et où commence l’extrapolation. Il a beau avoir connu et observé Léodagan pendant plus d’une décennie, quelque chose au fond de lui sait que ça n’était clairement pas assez pour englober l’immensité Léodagan, ses yeux aux reflets d’or, ses tics, ses mots, son être. Une vie entière n’y suffirait pas. C’est le genre de comète qu’on regarde sans comprendre d’où elle vient ni où elle va. ( _au fond d’une cellule italienne, seul et en silence, par ta faute_ )

Bohort voit bien les limites de son imagination : quelque chose de flou dans le sourire, comme un bug dans le reflets de la lumière dans ses yeux ‒ parce qu’on ne peut pas inventer ce genre de couleurs, c’est comme la peinture verte qui n’est jamais assez belle en tubes, il faut la créer, mélanger le jaune et le bleu, ça se mérite. Il y a tant de choses que Bohort aurait voulu voir sur le visage de Léodagan, et tellement qu’il ne verra jamais.

« C’est pas ma faute si on a manqué de temps. » lui lance le fantôme.

« Tais-toi, putain. » siffle Bohort.

* * *

Le fantôme est intangible, il le sait. Ça ne l’empêche pas d’avoir _envie_. Il a le visage d’un homme aimé sous les yeux, une sale sensation qui racle sa chair et le rouleau compresseur de sa frustration, de sa colère, de sa ruine, qui bat contre son cœur. Les souvenirs tranchants de chambres d’hôtels aux draps emmêlés autour de leurs jambes, les vestiges d’une respiration hachée contre son cou.

« Je ne suis pas réel. » lui souffle Léodagan. Dans la mi-pénombre, les traces de sang sur son visage pourraient presque passer pour une prolongation de ses boucles noires. « C’est juste toi qui dérailles, mon amour. »

 _Je m’en fous_ , répond Bohort sans jamais desserrer les dents.

Le matin, son lit est froid, et la honte lui monte comme de la bile aux lèvres.

* * *

« Laisse-moi tranquille. » crache Bohort au reflet dans la vitre de sa voiture. « Je veux plus te voir. Dégage. »

Le spectre secoue la tête. « Si tu le pensais vraiment, ça fait un bail que je serais plus là. »

Le sang qui suinte de son crâne inonde le siège, tâche le tableau de bord, se glisse dans le moindre interstice. Le levier des vitesse est gluant contre la paume de Bohort.

« Regarde la route, chéri. » grince Léodagan et Bohort veut s’éclater la tête contre le volant, se casser le nez sous les coups et fondre dans ce rouge, dans cette boue, dans ce vide. Il veut retrouver le cœur qu’on a arraché de sa poitrine pour lester le cercueil vide, veut s’enterrer sous le nom de Léodagan et disparaitre au fond du trou.

« Bohort, attention ! »

Il redresse brusquement le volant. Encore un peu, et il se prenait la barrière. Dans le rétroviseur, il aperçoit un sourire narquois écaillé de taches de sang.

« C’était moins une, hein ? »

Bohort ne lui donne pas le luxe d’une réponse.

* * *

Son arme de service est dans un tiroir de son bureau, sale tas de métal noir luisant. Parfois, il la sort et passe le doigt sur la gâchette, juste pour faire résonner le cliquetis si caractéristique.

Quatre coups. Carré décisif. Chacun a son style. Arthur avait un rythme ternaire, comme une mélodie à l’oreille. Lancelot se faisait un orgueil de faire mouche à la première touche. Bohort, lui, se moque bien de faire des harmonies. Il vide le barillet jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en reste rien et même après, il reste à actionner désespérément la détente, à la recherche d’une balle qui ne sortira pas.

Quatre, c’est une valse. Le dos droit, le cadre relevé, _rigor mortis_ oblige. Un-deux-trois-quatre. Un-deux-trois-quatre. Un-deux-trois-quatre. Les enlumineurs médiévaux étaient peut-être en avance sur leur temps, lorsqu’ils dessinaient les squelettes réunis dans une danse macabre.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal ? » demande-t-il à voix haute.

Léodagan penche la tête sur le côté, la moue aux lèvres. « Pas si on sait où viser. »

« Ils savaient viser, pour toi ? »

« Comment j’pourrais le savoir ? T’étais pas là. »

Bohort repose le pistolet au fond de son tiroir. Il ne savait pas que des objets pouvaient ricaner.

* * *

_Un-deux-trois-quatre, un-deux-trois-quatre, un-deux-trois-quatre_ ‒


End file.
